Mortal Ties
by DragonFire5218
Summary: He suffered through two wars, and yet he must suffer more. Read the story of what happened after Percy Jackson left camp after being betrayed by who he protected. As he meets primordials, challenges, old friends and a mysterious fallen hero who has suffered because of his mortality, can he find his place in this world once more? Only Fate and time can tell. Unique, I promise.
1. Prologue

**Well, since I have laid three fanfics to rest, I have more layway for other fanfics. Now, this is inspired by blackwolf's Chaos Successor and joytothewild's Protogenoi Army. If you read either of those fanfics,(btw, they are favourite authors of mine, so go there) you may find that some parts of these stories are similar to theirs. I'll try my best to make them unique so they're more mine and not just copying. Anyways, please enjoy this new betrayed Percy Jackson story! - Steven**

 **Mortal Ties**

 **Prologue: Mortality**

Pain. Anger. Suffering. It had all finally caught up to him after the past few millennia. Those swords finally brought out the emotions he had bottled up for so long and he had taken it out on them all. He wanted to laugh at the irony of his situation. He wanted to stay as mortal as he possibly could, but his mortality caused his downfall. As he laid there grievously wounded with blood, dirt and fire all around him, his vision started to blur. But suddenly a beautiful woman entered his peripheral vision, and as she gripped his shoulders his vision started to clear again.

"You are not dying on me. Not here, not now." she said sternly. The man in question chuckled at that.

"I've done too much to deserve to live. Besides, if Fate wills the string to be cut, then there is nothing no one, even you can do." he said.

"I don't care. Even though you did all this, it wasn't you. It isn't your fault." she said adamantly. The man tried to say something again, but he coughed up some blood, concerning the woman before he said,

"I lived for far too long. At least I left an imprint on this world that will last through the ages, even if my story has come to some… unfortunate end." His vision started to slip again, and even the woman couldn't do anything, even though she tried her best. "At least promise me that you'll get over me alright?" he said softly. "Don't go and blame yourself, because as I have, you should blame me. Going after the swords wasn't my greatest idea, but it was the only way that I could see to move forwards." He coughed up some more blood as his grip started to slip from the two bloody swords in his hands, one black as midnight and one as white as day. "Promise me." he said. "Then at least I can leave with the knowledge that you can move on."

The woman was crying, but she managed to choke out, "I-I do." The man smiled at that.

"Then it's time for me to leave this world. It's been a pleasure to serve these past millennia. Goodbye." His eyes closed before his grip slipped from the swords, and on that day a great hero was laid there next to two swords surrounded by the blood of innocents. A great man drove to madness, a man who tried to live a life as mortal as he could but that which killed him. No one would ever remember him and the only one who did never got over him liked she had said until one fateful day…

 **Line Break**

Millennia after one great hero was laid to rest, another hero finally met his own downfall. Perseus Jackson, a legendary son of Poseidon to be exact. He had first braved through the Second Titan War and defeated Kronos, no matter how much he tries to deny it before he triumphed with the other six of the Seven to send Gaea back to her maker. He thought by then that he could finally have some peace from the normally hectic life of a demigod after two full wars. But although he did have some peace, it was never meant to last. And that was all because of one man, a new arrival. A son of Zeus by the name of Kevin Baker. He had arrived running away from hellhounds, fast on his feet and quick thinking. Once he was saved, Zeus automatically claimed him in front of camp. At first, he was actually alright. He became a decent swordsman, he made friends and he was well liked. But then one day he woke up and suddenly changed, along with a strange rim of white around his pupils. He started telling tales about their legendary saviour, of his own goals and what to him what he truly was. Most listened to him, except Percy's closest friends. That's when Kevin took even more riskier measures to destroy the son of Poseidon.

One by one, he orchestrated incidents, and one by one his closest friends left Percy for Kevin, also gaining this strange white rim around their eyes as Kevin celebrated from the shadows. Eventually only some of his even closer friends stayed, and word had even reached the Roman camp. Those friends that still stuck by were Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and… well… you would know the last, but in the end she left as well. That was when the saviour of Olympus finally broke. He had asked to meet her at the beach one day you see, and he had to admit however she seemed off. He brushed it off as stress from being the architect of Olympus perhaps, or some other reason. Whatever it was, she would tell him soon enough. After receiving many dirty looks as he walked by, ignoring it all, he headed for the beach, where he knew his girlfriend of many years was. But that's when he saw it. He saw Kevin with his own girlfriend kissing, and that's when he finally snapped. He turned around and ran away from it. He just disappeared. Many searched far and wide for the son of Poseidon, but he vanished like a sea breeze. The gods eventually found out, and they showed all who had forsaken the greatest hero Olympus had seen the truth. Now they all felt guilt for what they done, although no one knew why they had done it. It was truly a mystery. Even Kevin himself felt like a fool for what he done, and Apollo made sure that no one told lies. Even though the ones who sticked by Percy felt a bit of remorse, they gave almost no reprieve for all who left him.

Now, what no one knew was that this was all planned by Fate. All had gone as predicted. Now, as to what would happen next to Perseus Jackson… well only they would know. For now we must just observe, you and I, until Fate unrolls the rest of the string to end the tale of this sorrowful story of betrayal, sacrifice and emotion. Only time can tell what will happen next.

 **You know, sometimes I wonder who is the great man who first thought of this original idea before 10 million copies of it circled this website. Anyways, if you liked this, please tell me how I did and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks everyone. - Steven**


	2. Chapter 1

**So first of, you've might have seen that I made two new fanfics because I retired three others. That means that there is a new schedule. Here it is.**

Mortal Ties (Two Chapters)

Companion of Dragons (Two Chapters) 

Phoenix Light

Child of the Moon

Forgotten and Betrayed

Chaos's Chosen

Demigods, Wizards and Magicians

 **The two chapters thing will stay until I decide to stop it if I do. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter everyone. - Steven**

 **IMPORTANT: If you are interested in talking more with me or any other authors, please consider joining Discord and this server:** ʜᴛᴛᴘs:/ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇ.ɢɢ/ɪᴍᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟsɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ

 **Chapter 1: Fatal Flaws**

Percy always knew Fate had been out to get him from the very start. His entire life had been turned upside down that one day in the museum. He didn't think he would ever have a happy ending after those five years of hell that he just tried his best to live through. And you would think that someone like himself who has done so much could maybe get even a moment of peace, but you would be wrong. He had defeated Kronos, and only had a couple of months before he was whisked away, only to lay the stepping stones for the next war to destroy Gaea. After all that, he thought that maybe finally this was all over, but of course everything started all over again. Enter Kevin Baker, a son of Zeus, brother to Thalia and Jason, although now they would never admit it. At first, people, including himself thought Kevin to be fine. Thalia and Jason were ecstatic to find a new brother. Many made friends with the new son of Zeus, and everything had been well. That was when everything of course turned upside down, bless his insanely horrible luck. Now everyone hated him except for his closest friends because of Kevin. He had thought that maybe he could put up with it, but then that other fateful day came. He never thought he ever see what he saw, but he did right there on the beach. Seeing that even she had left for him, he just decided to run away. After all, what else could he do here?

So that's where he found myself, running away to who knows where. He just knew that he had to get away from that place he once called home. Even though he would miss my friends, he knew that he just had to do this. It was his destiny. He just couldn't bear all of this anymore. Of course, once word got out that he had just vanished off the map, everyone went in a frenzy trying to find him. Believe me, he had many close calls with everyone running around looking for me anywhere. Sometimes he wondered how the even managed to escape, but he eventually brushed it aside. Perhaps it was just how this was supposed to go. Perhaps this was what was supposed to happen after he left, just dodging everyone keeping an eye out for him. Perhaps it was also fate that he found himself one rainy day on the banks of the River Styx once more. He wasn't even sure how he got there in the first place. But as he stood there staring downwards with a blank look in his eyes at the river, he made a choice. He had nothing to live for in this wretched life anymore. With everyone turning their backs to him to worship Kevin, he had nothing yourself. Even though he still had other people looking for him, he would just be a burden now. With that thought in mind, he let go as he tipped forwards and fell face first back into the River Styx.

 **Line Break**

He expected Elysium to be in his vision when he fell in. After all, the River Styx killed all who entered it expect for a few, and on top of that, who had ever entered the damned thing twice? Either way, he had expected the Underworld, but instead he was met with someplace far worse. Tartarus. He immediately started to hyperventilate. That godforsaken place had been the source of many of his nightmares for who knows how long. Eventually however he started to calm down, as he realized that he wasn't in Tartarus once again, but rather having an aerial view of it, for who knows why. He decided to have a quick look around to see if anything could help him figure out what the Hades was going on. He looked down at the ground of jagged black glass, seeing nothing, not even the hints of any monsters being around down here anywhere. He sighed, about to look somewhere else when he saw something, or rather five some things, slithering through the red landscape. He realized what he was seeing: the five rivers of the Underworld. The biggest of the rivers, the Phlegethon flowed in the middle, glowing bright orange like lava. He recognized the Styx and the Cocytus on the left and right of the Phlegethon respectively. The Acheron and the Lethe were at the ends. All five rivers flowed through the Underworld and Tartarus, and each of them Percy realized he had came across.

Percy backed away as five figures, two female and three male suddenly shimmered into being above the rivers. As they solidified, Percy realized that they must be the five gods and goddesses of the rivers of the Underworld. He dropped to a bow as they walked over to him.

"Please, rise." one of them said, and as he stood back up, he realized that it was the Styx who said that.

"Why am I here?" Percy asked, getting down to the point.

"We came here to talk to you, Percy Jackson. Tell me, why do you do this? What do you have to live for?" the Lethe asked.

"Nothing." Percy said. "My friends left me, and I have nothing left. I'll just be a burden to those who still sticked by my side. I don't want to do that to them. They deserve better."

"That flaw of yours still there huh? I guess it was truly fatal." the Acheron muttered, only to get slapped in the back of the head by the Styx.

"You do know that they don't believe that right? If they still stuck by you, then they would never think that." the Cocytus said.

"Back to the point at hand, I have a proposition for you. You say that you have nothing to live for, but what if you got a new purpose?" the Phlegethon asked. That caught Percy's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, curious.

"A certain… person has requested us to come here and consult you before she arrives. She had a talk with the Fates and they told her what would happen next. She is willing to help you with all of this."

"We have also decided to give you something as well, should you accept. If you don't, then she will let you enter Elysium like you have intended. What will it be, Hero of Olympus?" Percy started to think. Whoever this person was, he wanted him for who knows what reasons. At first he had thought that maybe this could possibly be another enemy, but what would this person give the rivers of the underworld to betray the gods? Deciding that he might as well try and help this mysterious person out, he said,

"I'll help this man out." The five of them smiled at him.

"Then allow me to bestow upon you this." the Styx said. Something shimmered in front of Percy, floating in the air, and as it appeared, percy realized it was a fountain pen. He grabbed it tentatively before instinct took over and he uncapped it, as he did with Riptide countless times in the past. He watched as it grew into a long pole with five prongs at the top, the one in the middle being the tallest, with the two on the sides being shorter and the ones on the end well below the others, acting like a base for what was above. Long ribbon-like metal strands hanged off the two bottom spikes of the pronged weapon, and it was all made out of Stygian Iron.

"Is this… a pentadent?" Percy asked, holding the weapon in his hands looking at it in wonder.

"Indeed, representing the five rivers of the Underworld. We give this to you to help you on your way. With this, we'll also give you the ability to summon water from any one of our rivers anywhere through this weapon, and also give you yourself control over all aspects that our rivers bring. I'll also give you the blessing of the Styx once more, but be warned that since yout mortal point has left you, it will not be as powerful as it was before. If you are to retain the full benefits of my river's blessing, you must find another mortal point." the Styx warned me. As she said this, Percy could feel for a split second the burning sensation of the Styx's waters, but it passed as Percy felt the exact same feeling he felt the first time he had swam in the river as his mortal point once more became the small of his back.

The son of Poseidon nodded at the five beings. "I understand. Thanks, for all of this. I'll be sure to put this to good use, helping out whoever this mysterious person is." The five nodded.

"Then we will be on our way. Good luck son of Poseidon, for you have a long road ahead of you. We all bless you on your journeys." With that, they faded away once more, and Percy blacked out.

 **Line Break**

When Percy had regained conscience, he found himself staring at the night sky and the stars, lying on his back at the banks of the River Styx and holding his newfound weapon in pen from in hand. He got up to a sitting position before standing up and uncapping his pentadent. He pondered it, remembering his conservation and drinking in its beauty before he capped it once more and pocketed it next to Riptide.

"Still need to think of a name for you too." he muttered.

He looked around his surrounding, looking for any signs of this person the rivers had mentioned. Finding nothing, he looked upwards to see the stars again, and he smiled slightly seeing his favourite constellation, the Huntress chief among them, bow in hand.

"I miss you, you know." he said quietly. "I miss everyone."

That's when suddenly he heard a sound, and as he pulled out Riptide, a huge black portal appeared in front of him, and out stepped a woman. She stood tall, and was wearing a long flowing black dress with high heels. Long black hair cascaded down to her shoulders, all like her skin covered with stars. Although the mysterious she that the rivers had talked about could have possibly been her, Percy still kept his guard up. he had been deceived far too many times in the past to not be too careful anymore.

"Who are you?" he asked the women as he crouched, ready for everything. "Why are you here?"

"Relax, please. You had a talk with the rivers, didn't you? I'm that person they were talking about, and I need your assistance in something." she said. Percy slowly rose back up, pen still in hand.

"Then what's your name?" The women stiffened apprehensively at that.

"I can't tell you at the moment, but please, I'll do so in time. For now, I just need your help. Please."

Percy didn't like where this was going, especially since she wouldn't tell him her name, but remembering his talk with the rivers, he sighed before he pocketed Riptide and said,

"Alright, I'll come." The women seemed relieved.

"Thank you very much. Just follow me, and I'll try my best to explain what is going on." With that, she opened other portal with a wave of her hand, causing Percy's eyes to widen and stepped forwards through it and disappeared. Percy was intrigued at this, and quite surprised. After all, one does not usually meet someone who just makes portals out of thin air. He looked at the swirling darkness that it was, weighing his options before he sighed again and made his way for it. As he stepped inside, he thought, "I'll come back one day, when I'm ready, at the right time. I promise." before he disappeared with the portal, with no evidence of whatever happened there that night.

 **Finally, some longer chapters. Anyways, if you want a better visual on the pentadent, search up Kyogre Trident and look at the primal evolution. If people don** **'t know, I found this when I was reading one of imjusttryingtofindmyway's fanfics, and good god it's amazing. Now, I may sound like a copout when I say that I did the same thing as someone else, and also the fact that it's a fountain pen like that fanfic, but I promise its not the same. I just really like the art of those weapons and fountain pens are cool alright, and I was just planning that maybe Percy can write with it, along with maybe Riptide, but minor details aside, no flames. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter everyone. - Steven**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, hooray for longer chapters right guys? Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **IMPORTANT: If you are interested in talking more with me or any other authors, please consider joining Discord and this server:** ʜᴛᴛᴘs:/ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇ.ɢɢ/ɪᴍᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟsɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ

 **Chapter 2: A Test of Willpower**

When he had entered the portal, he had expected to be on the other side of it, wherever it was. He wasn't counting on the fact that perhaps maybe instead of being an instant teleportation, it would be a trip through a hall of stars and galaxies in the night sky, and also the fact that he was being propelled forwards at a fast rate, not too fast to cause whiplash, but very close. Eventually when he couldn't take any more, the ride abruptly stopped. Percy found himself in what seemed to be literal space, which made him pause. He never signed up to be out of his own planet and be floating in the night sky, but now that he thought about it, the Rivers never did say where he would be going, and neither did the person who had asked for his help. And on top of that, if she could make portals out of thin air, why couldn't she go into space? It was easily a possibility, and then he made another revelation. Although it sounded silly, was it possible that there was other life on other planets, perhaps very far away from their own universe? After all, no one has ever found a way to reach even the closest another known universe, since close was nearly 800000 parsecs was it called? And that translated to about a kajillion kilometres away, so yeah. That wasn't happening anytime soon, and the son of the sea was pretty sure no god, titan or even primordial could help anytime soon. If this was true, then who he was helping was much more powerful than she had first seemed. Over the years, he had been able to sense this aura of power around beings, and at first the women didn't seemed to be too powerful, but now she was steadily growing in strength, and he felt it.

He suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a rumbling. He looked in front of him to see something rising from the starry night. As it took shape, he realized what it was, an arena, much like the Colosseum back in Rome when the Seven sailed through the Mare Nostrum, except it was just as black as space, and nothing else. He strode forwards into the open gates he saw, and once he did they closed on him. There was nothing in the arena, but he was still uneasy about all of this. For good reason too, with how many had tried to kill him but failing to succeed. A voice suddenly resonated from all around, speaking to him. He immediately recognized it as the women that he was to help in her endeavors.

"Please don't think this as treachery. I just wish to test you, since whatever lies ahead on this road will be very difficult, both physically and mentally." At this, Percy pulled out both of his pens before uncapping them, prepared.

"Then by all means, let the test begin. I will take down all that you toss before me." The women sounded relieved at this, since Percy could hear it in her voice.

"Then allow me to start your test." she said, before a snap was heard. Percy immediately felt drowsy, before he collapsed onto the floor, still clutching both of his weapons in hand.

 **Line Break**

If he had didn't know about the women, he would have thought this to be an attack on his mind perhaps, or an ambush. But by now, even if no one could have could have figured out he was doing this, he had pinpointed his employer in a sense. After all these years of being a demigod, he had also learned to analyze his situations and others, and judging with all the information he had on his employer even if it wasn't much, he believed that she wouldn't be the type to do something like that. From what he could gather, she had spoken only the truth for the entire time. This was truly just a test to see if he could face the oncoming horrors, whatever they were. He found himself in a blank white space, holding Riptide and his brand new pentadent. He looked around for anything that could be anything that would help him proceed with this so called test. However, finding nothing, he decided to try and walk around to see if anything else could be seen from beyond.

So he went off, warily as he tried to find out what this test was about. His employer did say that it would be both physical and mental, but how would it be physical if he was unconscious and now just walking in blank space? He was confused, but he pushed forwards. He needed to complete this, so that the women would judge him worthy to help. By now he had been traveling around for who knows how long, since he didn't keep the time, but then again, perhaps there was one way he could check. However, he had vowed to never pull it out again. The memories were too much for him, and yet it also reminded him of the good times. It would also really help him along the way in this journey, so after all of this, with shaking hands he pulled a sea blue watch out of his pocket. He strapped it onto his left wrist before he checked the time. His plan backfired however since the watch was frozen, like time didn't move in this landscape. He sighed.

"Guess it's reasonable. After all, it's not just any landscape, but a special one for my mental test."

He looked at the watch on his arm sadly before he pressed a button on the side. The watch suddenly expanded, the color changing to bronze as it enlarged itself into a round shield. Many images were depicted on its surface. It wasn't the first one his brother made, no he lost that way back in Alcatraz. This had been a new one, a gift from his cyclops relative. After the Second Titan and Giant War, Tyson had many new ideas for what to display on this forged masterpiece. Now on the outer edges of the shield were the names of his many friend and those of who had fallen during those wars. The rest of the shield was covered in images of either himself, Tyson, Annabeth and Grover. With all the new adventures they had, many new pictures were on the shield. The most prominent one in the middle was Percy in the battle of Manhattan, facing off against Hyperion in his own personal hurricane. Others showed the original images from the Sea of Monsters, the battle against Polybotes and his army at Camp Jupiter and many more. All in all, Percy had loved the new shield, and he was glad that Tyson had made him another. However, after he had left, he had started to have bad memories of what had happened, and these days he had started to once again blame himself with all the deaths. No matter who talked to him, no one could change his mind. Now that he had brought his shield back out, he realized that maybe this what the women was talking about. Would this be his test, to try and forget the past and look forwards to the future? Perhaps.

That's when he saw something. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. It was just this bodiless blob just sitting there. He had no clue where it came from or how it got there, but he was ready. The son of Poseidon raised his weapons before he cautiously walked forwards towards it.

"Whatever you are, I'll take you out." he muttered. As he walked closer, the blob still haven't moved an inch. However, that changed once he got close enough. It started to take from until it vaguely resembled a human being. It raised its hand and a sword appeared in its hand, made out of the same substance that made up itself. It then pointed it at the son of the sea. Percy in return matched it.

"If it's a battle you want, than it's a battle you'll get." he said before he charged. They clashed head to head, swinging at each other each trying to gain the upper hand. Neither of them had been able to manage that, however that was soon about to change. Percy had been fighting for a while, starting to tire as he held Riptide. He had decided to keep his pentadent in his pocket for this fight for now. He realized that he would need something else to gain the upper hand, so he pulled out his pentadent and recapped Riptide, putting his trusty sword safely away. He uncapped the fountain pen and his pentadent rose out of it. He held it in one hand, the bottom on the ground so that he was holding it like a staff.

"Maybe using the water will help me win this." he thought. But his opponent had other plans. A voice was heard from the blob.

"Why?" Percy froze.

"No." he whispered. "Not them…"

The voice belonged to none other than Bianca Di Angelo, the first casualty of the Second Titan War.

"You should have argued more. Why did you let me do it? Why did you let me die?" she asked.

"I-I d-didn't mean too!" Percy tried to say, his voice cracking. "I-I just c-couldn't…"

"You failed me and my brother." she said sadly. "I guess I couldn't trust you at all, like Nico said." Her voice then disappeared, but Percy only got a slight reprieve when another voice took Bianca's place. One by one, Percy heard the voices of his old dead friends, scolding and blaming him for everything that had happened. The son of Poseidon was on his knees, his head in his hands as he slowly started to go insane, just like in Tartarus. Eventually, he started to slowly believe that the voices were right.

"I did do all of this. I killed them all. If only I had been stronger, none of this would have happened." So now he just laid there, contemplating his life and how he could redeem himself.

 **Line Break**

She was worried. It had been so long since Percy Jackson had gone into his test. It had been abnormally long, and now she was wondering if he was fighting a losing battle. She prayed not. She truly needed his help. If he couldn't help her, then no one could. No one alive in this universe would ever be able to do it.

"Please, succeed. I need your help, so succeed." she whispered.

 **Line Break**

The voices penetrated through him, telling him lies that he thought real, and he felt all the pain he had locked away for so long.

"I can't do this." Percy thought. "Better I end this now than suffer for any longer." He pulled out Riptide shakily, preparing to try and end his own life for a second time, when the voice abruptly stopped, and then replaced by one loud and clear voice instead.

"You have not failed. Instead of cowering and running away from your fears, you must instead face and eventually conquer them. They are not real. Forget the past, what was done is done. Stop beating yourself up over it, and move on. Fight for the future, not the past. Live, Perseus Jackson, and fulfill your destiny!" the voice shouted. Percy looked upwards, his head somewhat cleared and confused. The voice had disappeared, and now he was met with silence. He looked at his hands, still slightly shaking, before he clenched his fists and reclaimed his pentadent, still standing where he left it. He took it, before he strided forwards confidently towards the blob.

"Whoever you are, you were right. I've been running away for far too long. I must face my fears, let they consume me." he said quietly. He pointed his pentadent at the blob.

"You are not real." he announced. "Begone, and never return. I will face the future, not my past. I fight for what's left, and for all who have fallen." The blob simply melted into the floor, and Percy was once again left along. He looked at his pentadent, and like he was struck by a sudden bout of inspiration, he said, "Στροβιλίζεται παλίρροιες. Whirling Tides. That will be your name." His weapon seemed to glow with an ethereal light before he was sucked away.

 **Line Break**

He found himself lying on the floor, staring up at the stars. As he sat up, he groaned. All of his muscles ached, possibly from the battle, even though it had been in his mind.

"Thank goodness." he heard, and he saw the women hovering over him suddenly.

"So, I completed the test?" he asked.

"You definitely did. Now, you are ready. Come with me, I'll show you where you're going to go." They both vanished and appeared suddenly, and as Percy stood, he was met with a large city within reach. He could walk there easily if he wished.

"If you must know, we are on another planet in the universe." the women told her. "Walk there and ask to join the army. You'll be accepted. I'll join you eventually, but for now you're on your own." Percy was about to ask a slew of questions when he was stopped.

"Please, I know you still need to ask me many things, but please wait it out a little longer. I'll see you another day, but for now just head off to the city. Please." she said, pleading again. Percy sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." The women stood up.

"You will." she said confidently before she disappeared again. Percy stared at where she once was before he stared out towards the city, and the start of his new life.

"Well, let's go to the Emerald City shall we?" he murmured before he set off for the army that awaited him, and whatever laid ahead.


End file.
